A Dark, Discorded Mishap
by SS Killroze
Summary: This story starts off with Sonic and the Mane-Six captured and tortured by gman and Discord. Eggman retrieves the chaos emeralds from Sonic by Sonic's own hand and the feud is over...Well, supposed to. But just for the pure chaos of it Discord decides to discord Sonic. BIG MISTAKE. Now the Mane 6 have to fight against the evils within Sonic manifested due to Discord's magic.


" **LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

Rainbow Dash screamed in anger as she and her friends watched hopelessly as Eggman and Discord stood on either sides of Sonic. It was a terrifying sight; Sonic was subdued on his scraped up knees, and his arms was bound tightly in thick, iron cuffs, and to make it worse, the cuffs were forcibly pulled backwards so his arms was strained behind him in a horrifically painful fashion.

Sonic gritted his teeth in an act of defiance against the hexing pain that seemed to swallow his whole body. He could feel his shoulders in the process of being wrenched out of its sockets for being flexed so far backwards as it was. Though he felt pain beyond anything he had in his life, his pain couldn't even come close to the sheer anger that dug its ugly claws into his heart as he was forced to watch his friends in pain. Sonic couldn't bear to look at them, but he felt that if he dared to shy his gaze away from them, they would disappear; doomed by Discord's and Eggman's villainy.

The Mane-Six's poor muzzles were encased in rusty, cast iron bridles, and a gritty iron bit in each of their mouths. Attached to the bridles were rusty, thick iron chains that were bolted to a large iron stake behind them. Each of them were attached to each other via a metal bar linked to the bridles. They couldn't move; they've already tried, and the proof was in the dirt beneath them; long scars in the earth of dirt and mud was gouged due to their hooves. The heavy chains kept them under a load making it hard for them to move and or fly in Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's situation. Twilight and Rarity were under strict instruction that if their magic were to be used as an attempt to get out of the situation, or to help Sonic, their friends would be instantly executed. They were all trapped.

Scared tears streamed endlessly from Fluttershy's eyes as she cried and cried. Her breathing was heavy, her chest was heaving, and her eyes, were bloodshot. Her mind must be fried from fear right now, and Sonic found it hard to keep his eyes on her utterly pained face.

Applejack, beside her, was also filled with fear, although she tried to hide it she had no choice to let in. She had long ago stopped struggling in her binds. Long ago have she felt the rusty, heavy metal graze about her skin. As soon as the hardened pony felt the cold metal against her skin, and the sight of torn orange fur on the ground around her hooves, she had stopped moving. Discord and Eggman have won this one… there is no way out of this torture.

Pinkie Pie's eyes were closed as she whimpered in fear; her face had some critically bad bruising on them due to some powerful blows she endured prior to them being caught. Her knees buckled, her hair was forcibly sheared, and she was purple and pink, she felt like a fool. During the battle prior, Discord found her explicable smile and constant laughter an utter pain. So in turn he, in his own words, 'gave something for her to laugh at'.

Rarity struggled and complained in her harnesses, shouting obscenities at the mad doctor and the vile, Spirit of Chaos. The prestigious pony with a coat of grime screamed cuss words as dirty as slime to the villains before her. Her anger had no parity, she wished she could help all of her friends for she is Rarity; the element of generosity… she wished that she could deliver, to the fiends, a generous helping of animosity. Rarity ignored the screeching pain that resided all over her body.

Twilight, oh the poor princess cowered her face from Sonic's woeful gaze. She couldn't dare face the man that had helped her in so many situations, and now that he's in a situation direr than hers, she felt ashamed that she is powerless to help him. Twilight looked at Sonic for a split second and felt his gaze grace upon her own. She almost burst into a crying fit when he tried to give her a reassuring smile. As soon as his pained face contorted into a smiling one she felt her heart sink to a new low in her body. "I'm going to help you Sonic… please… just wait on it. I will help you." She said to herself. She felt magic well slightly in her gut. She looked to Sonic once more, then to all of her friends. The pain of sacrifice scared her and she dipped her head low as she began to cry and wail in emotional pain.

In the middle of them all was Rainbow Dash who screamed and growled and struggled fiercely in her harness. She didn't care that it started to chafe and dig into her skin. She didn't care that the iron harness was giving her nasty scratches, she cared not one bit, the only that mattered to the cyan pegasus is getting out of these harnesses and saving Sonic and her friends. Saliva drooled out of her mouth as she gritted her teeth against the iron bit in her mouth. She bit down on it so hard that her gums began to bleed slightly. Her eyes were painted in defiance and the expression on her face was twisted in rage.

/

"Well, well, well… that took longer than I personally wanted." Discord chuckled as he rolled one of his shoulders in pain before resting his arm on Sonic's head, "It'll be wise to cough up the chaos emeralds now Sonic, you don't want this to get any nastier than it is."

"I agree. Sonic, you don't want your friends to get hurt anymore, right?" Eggman taunted as he hovered his finger above an ominous red button on his dash of his eggmobile.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! PLEASE!" Sonic spat viciously at the mad doctor. Sonic's green eyes shot daggers as he glared at him from below.

Eggman smiled evilly, "Then surrender the emeralds to me."

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger as he pondered the quandary question. The options on the table stood as follows: Sonic either surrender the emeralds to Eggman, but at the cost of possibly millions of lives, and the enslavement of billions, or two: Sonic resists giving the emeralds to Eggman and risk watching his friends be tortured to death, and possibly even dying himself.

Sonic held back his emotions as he tried to look strong for his fellow friends. He looked at each of his friends in turn. Sonic's eyes began to swell with sorrow and bitter lamentation as he realized the torment he had brought unto them by letting them get involved in his dilemma. He could have stopped them, he could have never made these friends, and he could have embarked on finding the emeralds by himself while he was in this strange world. He could have prevented this all from happening; their suffering is his entire fault…

 _I WANT TO SAVE YOU ALL! I'M SO SORRY I'VE GOT YOU GUYS INTO THIS MESS! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE SUCH A FOOL! OH, GAIA, PLEASE!_

He looked to Rainbow Dash to see her still defying against the harnesses. As soon as she realized that Sonic was looking at her directly she halted her temper tantrum and fixed her eyes to him. They shared a long, compassionate look before Sonic broke it and then glared back at Eggman.

"PROMISE ME." Sonic shouted with emotion thick in his throat.

Eggman then stared down at Sonic with his eyebrow raised interestedly. "PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL SET THEM FREE ONCE I DO!" Sonic's eyes burned with the devotion that he held for his equine friends as he pleaded to Eggman to exchange their freedom for the remainder of the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman twirled the end of one side his mustache as the pondered. Discord on the other hand frowned, he was hoping it'll get a lot more interesting after they gotten the emeralds. Discord wanted more destruction. He wanted to go on a rampage. But it seemed as if once Dr. Eggman receives his prize he would turn away and go about his business happily. No. Discord wanted to take the prize and eat the cake that the prize left over. Discord wanted to have his prize and the whole word with it.

Eggman finally came to a conclusion and nodded to Sonic. "Deal, hand over the emeralds and we'll be going about our way." Discord kept his frown until his eyes raked over the Mane-Six in front of him with malice.

"DON'T DO IT SONIC!" Rainbow Dash screamed at the Blue Blur, "IT'S NOT WORTH IT! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF EVIL BASTARDS; YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY TRUST A THING THEY SAY!" Her voice cracked multiple times with stress as she hollered.

"Rainbow- I, I'm sorry-" Sonic started, the remainder of the seven Chaos Emeralds began to manifest in front of him.

"SONIC! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped at Rainbow Dash and she quieted immediately. She looked at him like a sad dog with sorrow so deep. She began to look downwards to the mud... "I don't want to see you guys be hurt anymore." Rainbow Dash snapped her eyes back to him as he continued. He pulled his eyes off of them and levitated the powerful emeralds towards Eggman. "I'm so sorry I got you all mixed up in this crap. I will do whatever in my power to relinquish you all from this pain… and if that means relieving the emeralds to Eggman then so be it." Sonic closed his eyes in shame.

"But, Sonic- **AHHHHHHHHH**!"

Sonic snapped his eyes back to the screams of unmitigated pain from his friends collectively.

Brilliant arcs of electricity bounced and snapped around his friends like a light show. A powerful surge of raw electricity ran through each of the ponies, making their bodies convulse in pain and shiver violently from the shock. Once the electricity began to subside a wail of agony came from his friends as they felt like fire seared through their skin.

"NO! EGGMAN WE HAD A DEAL!" Sonic snapped his head viciously back at Eggman, but only to see him incapacitated.

"Wrong, guess again 'hedge-boob'." Discord mocked the Blue Hero as he stood behind Sonic. "That Eggman is just way too merciful for me; he promised me destruction, he promised me that he and I will put an end to you all once and for all." Discord chuckled. "Once we took down the deplorable Mane-Six and the repulsive Sonic the hedgehog, we were to gather you guy's pretty little toys and take over the worlds in our respective realms." As he spoke Discord was slowly drawing his hands closer to the sides of Sonic's cranium.

Discord then quickly grabbed Sonic's head and forced him to watch as his friends convulse and churned the ground beneath them in misery. Sonic suddenly began to breathe laboriously. Sonic numbingly felt an abnormal, toxic energy began to tap into him; something almost similar to the artificial chaos emeralds.

His friends convulsing bodies fell to the ground, their lungs fighting for breath. As one fell they all fell straight into the mud beneath them. Fluttershy fell into another bout of wailing. Her body just couldn't stand the pain much longer. She cried hard because she was afraid that her friends were going to die… she cried even harder when she felt her mind begin to slip out of consciousness.

Pinkie Pie started to desperately try to yank her body out of the harness, but of course it was futile. The Party Pony eyes were blank, almost all the life had danced out. Her mind was vacillating; half of her wanted to just accept this was the end while the other half decided to think that today was just a normal day and she needed to go to bed. Her hooves tried to walk home, but the harnesses kept her tightly secured.

Applejack and Twilight and Rarity were quiet not making a sound as they kneeled on their knees, hanging their heads in defeat. Even the rowdy Rainbow Dash found it hard to fight back after that bout of sheer agony. Her dull, magenta eyes were stretched in fear. Her eyes glued to the ground while her lungs heaved for the quenching air. By looking at her, Sonic was sure that she had thought that that was going to be the end of her.

Discord continued, "So why not we play a game, shall we?" A wide sadistic grin slowly stretched across Discord's face, "Sonic, you will fight these little ponies here and the victor shall not have their dimension taken over by yours truly, eh? Instead I will go to the loser's universe and rain discord and chaos there."

At this Sonic was utterly disgusted. "FAT CHANCE! I will **NEVER** fight against my friends you twisted, mixed-matched, crock pot of ugly!" Sonic spat at him. Sonic tried to face the God of Chaos, but Discord held his head still, forcing him to look at his friends. At Discord's proposition the Mane-Six looked up painfully at Sonic, their eyes locking into his. Sonic saw their pain but also saw that they were not willing to fighting him either- they will not commit to Discord's twisted game.

Discord then smiled, "Who said that you will do so willingly." Sonic then felt the tainted chaotic powers of Discord flow through him.

 **Hello, Sonic, it's nice to see you again.**

Sonic's eyes opened with shock as the corrupt, raw power burned through him. The negative chaotic energy burned like acid in his mind. Sonic began to scream as he felt it take over his body and being. A sick, twisted voice echoed in his head. A dark figure rose from the depths of his mind even though Sonic tried to push it back down.

Twilight noticed the action Discord was taking and pulled against her harness hard. "DISCORD, STOP!" she screamed at him. "STOP NOW!"

Fluttershy wailed once more as Sonic because to scream in terror. "Please leave him alone! Please, take me instead! Please!"

Applejack became angry again. "Fight me DISCORD! I rather you fight me than you to do your magic hullabaloo on our Sonic!"

"Stay strong Sonic. Please Sonic, be strong, you can resist!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity looked hopelessly at Sonic with tears running down her face. "

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Rainbow Dash her anger soaring through her again making her rowdy; shaking her chains and harnesses, fighting to get loose.

"W-What is this- what are you doing to me!" Sonic shook violently in his handcuffs, but to no avail as he could feel his body becoming consumed in the tainted chaotic energy.

 **/-/**

About ten feet away Eggman started to revive back to consciousness and lifted his eyes to the traitorous Discord and when he did he gasped in utter shock. _No… No… NO, NO THIS_ _ **CAN'T**_ _HAPPEN._ "DISCORD!" he shouted from his downed Egg carrier. "DISCORD! YOU **CANNOT** DISCORD SONIC! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO-"

Eggman did not get to finish before a massive explosion of raw power blasted around them all. Eggman watched in horror as what came to be.

/-/

The last thing Sonic heard before his whole being was consumed was Eggman's protest to Discord's actions claiming that Discording Sonic will be the ultimate mistake but of course Discord took no heed to it; a chuckle coming from the chaotic being.

The horribly, horrific thing about that claim… is that it is completely true.

/-/

The blast knocked away everything and everyone within the immediate vicinity of ground zero which is Sonic. The blast knocked up a large flurry of smoke and dust from the ground obscuring the view of anyone. Eggman covered his face as the dust circled around him. As he recovered from the concussive shockwave from Sonic, he felt an immense power radiating from the center of the dust cloud. Immediately, not trying to see what it was, he scrambled back to his Egg Carrier and rebooted the vehicle. After a few tries to get it cranking up, the engine finally turned over and it began to float. As he settled back into his mobile, he switched off the harness that held the ponies, relinquishing them, and then he bolted out of there as quickly as his Egg Carrier could take him. _Damn that Draconequus, everything is ruined, forget the chaos emeralds. I'm not dying in this world!_

The ponies, still encompassed in a shroud of smoke and dust, felt the uncomfortable pressure of the harnesses and chains that once kept them detained, fall to the ground. The insane amount of power that radiated from where Sonic once kneeled sent shivers and a chilling smog of dread over them like an asphyxiating cloud of ash. The power felt almost poisonous; it was so raw and evil the ponies felt sick to their stomachs.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were the firsts to try to stand, their legs wobbly. The ponies tried to peer through the dust and smoke, but to no avail. Rainbow Dash bravely took a few steps towards the epicenter of the blast.

"S-" The word got stuck in Rainbow Dash's throat. "Sonic…?" She called into the dust, the dust swirled for a while longer without a reply until finally the obscuring particles dissipated from the center of the cloud with a deep pulse of energy.

What was standing, hovering to be precise, where Sonic once kneeled, gave the Mane-Six a sinister scare. What was there now was not Sonic at all. A dark being stood there with pure white eyes; radiating with a power so evil…

/-/

Discord, too, was knocked back from the enormous amount of power given off by Sonic's body, and once the cloud of dust vanished he stood up to investigate his work. What he indeed found mesmerized him; Sonic was giving off a pure form of chaos; the most pure form of evil energy washed around him from the hedgehog's being.

"Yes… Yes… Bingo baby!" Discord cheered, he rubbed his hands greedily together. "Sonic, you are now discorded from my hands which means that you obey only me, you are now one of me for my power is now in you." The ponies stood only about thirty-forty feet from this new Sonic. Their bodies felt petrified by the fear and dread that seemed to cut through them whenever they dared looked at him. Discord then walked up to Sonic then pointed to the Mane-Six who was staring in distraught at the evil-seeping Sonic.

"They are the enemy, my minion. I order you to take them out!" Discord commanded, the ponies looked at Discord then back at Sonic, their bodies frozen in trepidation for what may come. But alas, Sonic didn't move.

Discord put his hand over his eyes as if he were shielding it from the sun, his gaze directed at the ponies. "Hmmm, yeah, they're still there Sonic." Discord sarcastically stated as he looked back at Sonic. Discord became increasingly impatient. "What are you waiting for? I SAID ATTACK!" Sonic still remained motionless, moved not a muscle, but stare at the ponies in question. His eyes bore a hole in their hearts. This is not the same Sonic they befriended months ago, but he also wasn't attacking them, so does that means he remembers them?

Discord then got infuriated. "I SAID ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" Discord, with all patience diminished, then raised a backhand to Sonic out of frustration, but before he could strike the dark hedgehog, Sonic quickly grabbed his hand as though it were a twig.

Sonic moved his head slowly to meet Discord's gaze; the Spirit of Chaos is now petrified with fear. Sonic's eyes then grew dark for a split second before an astronomically destructive beam emitted from his eyes onto Discord's face. Discord screamed in agony, his cries of pain echoed around for miles. Discord tried to escape, but Sonic's hand held him fast as he continued to burn at his body.

The Mane-Six jumped back in horror, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy backed up with tears forming in their eyes, followed soon closely by their friends, each as terror-stricken as the next. Their eyes widened as they saw the embodiment of chaos burned to nothing, leaving only the arm Sonic was holding. As soon as the wind began to blow away the dust that used to be Discord, Sonic threw the arm behind him, and then began to walk away.

"S-Sonic…?" Twilight peeped out in fear. Sonic then looked back at them and slowly changed his course.

Twilight immediately regretted her action and they all started to back away some more. The hidden malice in his eyes scared them, it just wasn't natural! Rainbow Dash felt a wave of conflicting emotions within herself as she backed away with Twilight and her friends. Her heart felt torn. Fear and the growing threat that Sonic might hurt them too made that tear in her heart only a lot bigger. _Sonic wouldn't do this, he wouldn't scare his friends or wear that look in his eyes- what is this!?_

"Sonic? Sonic we're your friends, remember?" Rainbow Dash uttered out, but Sonic made no motion of acknowledgment. Matter of fact, it seemed almost as though he sped up. "Sonic, it's me Rainbow Dash-" Her eyes widened as he teleported directly in front of her. At this such close proximity Rainbow Dash felt like she just may soil herself. Her fur stood on end. Her body trembled like a blade of grass in a strong breeze. Her breaths came short and shallow as if she was showering in ice cold water. Seeming the breeze halted around this new, terrifying Sonic, when she looked close the very grass beneath his soles began to rot.

Sonic's eyes pierced her own, and with a low, demonic tone he replied.

" **Sonic isn't coming back."**

Rainbow Dash's ears fell with sadness and fear as the undeniable truth became apparent. Behind her, Twilight screamed for her name while the rest of her friends screamed for her to run as they saw the Dark Sonic rear begin to move aggressively.

And with that said, and with a sadistic grin, Dark Sonic reared back his back hand just as Rainbow Dash erected her wings. She dodged the ferocious swing of Dark Sonic's backhand just by the fur on her muzzle. She took off into the air backwards with that powerful flap, but before she could turn around and fly forward, Dark Sonic grabbed her by the neck and head butted her hard in the face sending her rearing backwards. Her forehead erupted in agony and her vision progressively became blurry, but before she could regain her clear sight, she was tossed violently to the ground.

Rainbow Dash coughed up blood as soon as her body whiplashed from the blow. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly in a desperate attempt to be able to see clearly, but just as she could she looked up to see a foot being raised above her face. Her heart fell through the ground in sorrowful pain that this is the same body that used to caress her to sleep. This body, she used to cuddle up to, she used to race, used to admire, and now this body yearns to seize her life. She just couldn't handle the emotional hurt. _Please Sonic, please come back to me, please!_ _You would never hurt your friend!_

Before Dark Sonic's foot could bring upon judgment upon his foe, Twilight teleported Rainbow Dash away from him just in the nick of time. Rainbow Dash appeared right beside the rest of her friends roughly 30 feet from the hovering monstrosity that eradicated Discord with a single glare.

 **You should be afraid.**

Rainbow Dash put her eyes back on Sonic in fear, and in the slightest possibility that Sonic may refer back to his usual self. No matter how much her friends screamed at her to snap out of it, she couldn't tear her eyes away. _Sonic, I know you're in there! Please-_ Suddenly a pair of hooves took RD by the shoulders and shook her briskly, but shortly.

"Rainbow Dash, Sonic is **gone** we have to leave NOW! Or we will all end up like Discord!" Twilight screamed to her friend, her purple eyes pleading for her friend to take heed. Rainbow Dash looked at her in worry then back at Dark Sonic who was now looking over at the girls, his sheer white gaze eating into their souls. Rainbow Dash nodded and got up shakily before picking up Rarity so they could get away by flight. Twilight picked up Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy picked up Applejack, and they all flew away as fast as their wings could carry them.

After about a five minutes of frivolous flying, they finally made it to the line of trees of the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy was hyperventilating as they escaped. She kept looking back to make sure that he kept where they last seen him, and he was there staring after them. But as soon as they entered the forest, she looked back and didn't see Sonic's figure on the ground anymore. Fluttershy's heart fell to her stomach and she began to panic even more. "W-where he go?! I- I don't see him!" She swerved her body around, her eyes darting every direction to locate the once beloved hero. "I don't see him!" The frightened pegasus began to slow down, and she tucked her tail between her legs.

Applejack looked up and tried to soothe her anxious friend, "Shh, shh, shh. It's ahright sugarcube, we lost him is all. You were flyin righ' fast that he couldn' keep up!" Applejack forced a smile and lightly ran her hoof on her friend's cheek hoping to calm her down.

The rest of the Mane-Six slowed and gathered around her Fluttershy. They settled in the trees and balanced themselves on a thick tree branch just as Sonic had showed them months before. Hopefully this terrifyingly new, discorded Sonic wouldn't find them now.

"Hey it's alright Fluttershy, if that mean ol evil Sonic come by I'll knock him out for yah!" Rainbow Dash said bravely although in her heart she equally felt torn to have to fight someone who she admired and grown to feel affection for.

Fluttershy nodded at her friend and tried to force a smile. Her friends smiled for her and then Twilight scooted just a bit closer to her friend. "Exactly, we won't let him get to you." Fluttershy looked at her purple friend appreciatively and she became a lot calmer with her friends company, well until her eyes focused on movement behind them.

Her eyes stretched to the size of saucers and her panic set back in like a boulder dunked into a kiddy pool. "THERE HE IS!" she screamed and pointed a hoof at the tree. Her friends jumped and darted their eyes in the direction her hoof was pointed in, but they didn't see anything but the dark tree branches. "I- I- I swear I saw him!" Fluttershy screamed out, her voice in utter distress.

"Ah think the shadows playing tricks on you Fluttashy, it is getting dark after all…" Applejack looked around the darkening shadows around her, suddenly a feeling of uneasiness crawled over her pelt. "But ah wouldn't mind getting out of these trees before nightfall does come though." Applejack commented, hinting that they should get moving.

"Agreed, let's go." Twilight remarked and they all flew towards the direction of Ponyville.

The night quickly befell them and the mane6 began to feel a strong sense of apprehension in their bellies. Sadly they were still about ten or so miles from home and the gut-knotting dread of Dark Sonic finding them was becoming maddening. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all have gotten tired long ago, so each of the Mane-Six was walking now, perambulating through the twist and turns of the vast Everfree Forest.

/-/ **The mind will be your snare**. /-/

Sonic fought back furiously within his mind against Dark Sonic; the darkness that had dwelled deep within Sonic. Thanks to Discord's discording magic, he was able to be fully awaken the internuncio of destruction and death within, and it was proving especially difficult for Sonic to regain control. The darkness strangled the good within Sonic like a noose. Probably the worst part of it about all of this is that Sonic is very conscious. Meaning that he is able to see, feel and hear all that is happening. Currently, he can hear the sounds of the forest, he can feel the wind rushing against his fur, and with a sickening epiphany, and he can also see his friends as Dark Sonic **hunted** them through the dark forest.

"What are you doing? Why are you hunting my friends like they are prey?" Sonic asked as Dark Sonic sat in a tree spying on his friends from afar. "Haven't they had enough today?"

" **They are prey. I am powerful and they are weak. I am above them in every way. This is life, this is the way of the land. The powerful devour the weak. It has been far too long since my hands have felt the tingling satisfaction of crushing bones within my grip.** " Dark Sonic answered. The menacing hedgehog then cracked a tree branch with his feet purposefully to watch in amusement as the Mane-Six turned around in alarm to only see nothing.

"Stop this! You're scaring our friends!" Sonic pleaded with his inner demon. His heart dropped as he witnessed the absolutely terrified faces of his friends as they jumped in absolute fear. _Oh poor Fluttershy…_ _I'm coming baby…_

" **Correction: your friends. I do not befriend insects. I do not befriend anything for I have no parity."** Dark Sonic sneered back.

"NO! You are a part of me which means you and I are one. Which also means those are _our_ friends you are hunting-"

" **You speak as though we are one, but yet you've shunned me to the darkest, deepest bowels of your existence, calling me a monster and neglecting my existence."** Dark Sonic spat back, **"We are not one. We are merely sharing the same body, unfortunately.** " Dark Sonic added as he threw a stick past the group of ponies. The ebony hedgehog grunted in amusement as the ponies gathered defensively together, their wits strained.

Sonic stared into nothingness as he thought about Dark's retort. "I'm sorry about that, I would say I understand how you feel, but I don't understand." Sonic felt slightly sorry for the evil being, but he shook it off. "With that being said though, I cannot let you do this!"

" **No, you do not understand, but soon you will. I will ensnare you as you did to me. For eternity will I rein and bring about destruction on every universe I shall come across."** Dark Sonic said almost excitedly. **"With this body as my vessel."**

" **NO**! You cannot do that! What good will come from countless life loss? What good will come about all this destruction?" Sonic felt like he was arguing with an angry child… or even Eggman on his stubborn, bad days, and it was beginning to make Sonic angry. "What made you to be what you are today? I am **NOT** like you at all; you're my complete and utter opposite upon the **damnedest** degree!" Sonic spat back with such viciousness that Dark Sonic actually stopped his pursuit of his friends for a couple of seconds, but quickly resumed it without missing a too many beats.

Sonic growled as Dark Sonic approached his friends closer. "You **WILL** stop this now! You **WILL NOT** kill the innocent for as long as I draw breath! Know what, you just may be right. **WE ARE NOT THE SAME**! But since we are not equal then that means **I AM** above you! You answer to me! This is  my body! This is my soul! And you thrive only by me! Do as I command and stand down; submit to me so we can be done with this!"

Sonic spoke with such an authoritarian manner to his inner, demented spirit that he felt Dark's hold onto his soul waver a bit, but that small glimmer of hope that Dark would actually back down dissolved as he felt Dark Sonic begin to swell with a maddening power. Sonic then felt himself waver on the hold on his soul so much that he thought that he just may lose it.

Dark Sonic then started to chuckle outwardly making Sonic fear Dark just a bit more. **"You talk as though your words will make me submit to you."** Dark chuckled some more before growing deadly serious. **"I'm going to enjoy feeling your pain as I dissect your friends and spread their entrails upon this daft world!"**

/" **Watch as your friends perish."/**

"You feel that?" Applejack spoke up, her fur starting to stand up. Beside her Pinkie Pie nodded with fear and looked behind herself, her flat, choppy hair obscuring half of her bruised face.

Twilight felt the presence of something lurking in the shadows as well. She frowned as the sick feeling of trepidation obscured sane thoughts in her mind. Rainbow Dash felt dread well up around them like an overflowing cup, she could tell that Dark Sonic was close by. Fluttershy quickly hid herself behind her friends, the fear showing in her face. Her knees buckled and even the very wind that blew through her dirty fur gave her a mini heart attack.

A sadistic chuckle echoed around the trees in front of them. A dark figure with pure white eyes suddenly stepped out the darkness to show itself. The Mane-Six huddled up together as the ludicrously powerful being walked closer to them. His power seemed to overflow and seep into the ground like tar. Dark Sonic smiled at the ponies and raised his hand to tighten a glove.

" **Sonic sends his regards."**

The friends didn't see the attack coming, but from above came a dark bolt of energy (the Dark Sonic's version of Shadow's chaos spear.). The bolts explode violently upon impact and threw each of the ponies away from each other, into trees or against the hard ground.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth in pain as she landed against a scraggly looking tree, granted the landing itself didn't hurt so badly, but the attack from Dark Sonic sure did left a mark. She quickly shook the pain off before he eyes caught a glimpse of Dark Sonic walking towards somepony. _Wait, that's Fluttershy!_ She watched in horror as Dark Sonic advance towards the cowering pegasus. Rainbow Dash scrambled up quickly and flew with great speed to snatch up Fluttershy just before Dark Sonic's fist came into contact with her face.

Despite how fast she flew, she couldn't get far before Dark Sonic looked up infuriated at her and quickly snatched Rainbow Dash out the air by the tail. Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy and desperately tried to get out of Dark Sonic's grasp.

" **Where are you going Rainbow Dash? Don't you want to hang out with Sonic some more?"** Rainbow Dash's eyes dilated and dodged the grab at the throat and with her free legs she bucked Dark Sonic in the face with all her might, knocking him away from her. Instead of hurting Dark, he seemed to chuckle at her attempt.

Dark Sonic charged up an eye beam attack and aimed it at the fleeing Rainbow Dash, she looked back in panic and Dark Sonic released the beam, but mere milliseconds before the beam could strike her his aim was thrown off by a thick lasso wrapping around his neck and being yanked to the side.

"Ah gotcha back Rainbow!" Applejack yelled out with the rope still in her mouth. Dark Sonic grabbed the rope and yanked it hard towards him, sending Aj rocketing towards his open hand. Dark Sonic smirked and charged up a beam in his hand. Applejack felt a searing hot energy build up on his hand and she thought it would be the end of her.

" **Burn."**

Dark Sonic released the beam, but just in a nick of time did Rainbow Dash swoop back in to save her friend from incineration. The dark beam then fired off into the depths of the forest creating large, watermelon shaped hole in everything in its path. Twilight nodded in satisfaction as her loyal friends executed well timed counter attacks on the dark hedgehog. She knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat him head on, but perhaps if they counter each of his attacks they could get out of this without anyone dying.

Dark Sonic sneered in anger and pulled his arms towards his center as he charged up another attack.

" **You can't run."**

The evil Sonic then released his might and shot a million of small, less damaging shots in a dome shaped fashion to hit everyone at once. The dark darts pierced everything within the vicinity. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie dodged the flurry of shots thanks to them being behind a large rock. Twilight and Rarity thankfully avoided the attack using their own defensive shields. But unfortunately Rainbow Dash received five painful shots on her flank. Dark Sonic started to stomp over to the downed pegasus, but was stopped in his tracks by an incredibly powerful beam of purple magic striking him on the back.

"Sonic, PLEASE! Wake up! Fight this darkness that's taking over you! Please, it's hurting our friends!" Twilight screamed at Dark Sonic, charging up another powerful beam. Dark Sonic charged at her and Twilight blasted another potent shot. The nimble evil Sonic shutter-stepped out of the way, giving her a maleficent smile.

" **Give up."**

Dark Sonic darted over to her and punched her with so much velocity that she flew backwards until she hit a tree. Twilight quickly recovered from the harsh thanks mostly to how prolific of a mage she is. She frowned as she stood and faced Dark Sonic again. She took to the skies above the trees canopy and fired a flurry of shots down on his position. Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes at the magical bolts causing them to basically explode before any of them touched him.

Dark Sonic blasted off vertically like a rocket, and fired a dark beam at Twilight. Twilight's eyes dilated as she tried to dodge the powerful blast. As soon as she weaved her body away from the horrific beam she wasn't ready for the attack that came immediately after that.

A powerful fist connected into her stomach followed by a strong grip enclosing over her throat. Twilight gasped for breath as she looked down into Dark Sonic's iris-less eyes in fear and sadness. "C-come b-back-k to me… S-Sonic!" she choked out pitifully, her eyes filled to its brim with emotion. She struggled to peer down deeply into Dark Sonic's eyes once more, this time hoping to see the happy green eyes she have grown to expect and admire whenever she saw Sonic. But depressingly, there weren't any- albeit she was still in Dark Sonic's tight grip, he _did_ hesitate a millisecond before sneering at her with emotionless lips.

" **You'll never see that rodent again. Sonic the hedgehog is no more."**

Dark Sonic flung Twilight back down to the earth with amazing speed, smashing headlong into Rainbow Dash who was coming up to aid in the battle. Rainbow Dash wrapped her legs around Twilight and used her wings to help aid them into a softer landing. As soon as they landed amongst a rotted tree engrossed in moss, he was there.

Dark Sonic landed on the ground just a few feet from them with an empty expression in his eyes before he raised a foot to stomp on them. But suddenly all his movements ceased. He couldn't move not a single muscle, let alone raise his foot any higher. Even drawing breath seemed difficult.

" **What the hell is this?"**

Rarity walked out from behind a tree with her horn glimmering like a diamond in the sunlight. Concurrently of the shimmering of her horn, the shimmering of an incredibly thin wire that ensnared Dark Sonic responded. The magical wire was strung from the trees and the ground creating a trap for anyone that should set it off. And it thankfully it has Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes in aggravation; the wires actually proved to be a formidable trap, because even with as much power Dark Sonic possess, Rarity's Web is designed to ensnare only those with evil in their heart.

The rest of the Mane-Six dusted off their pelts and approached the ensnared demonic being with Sonic's body. "Good work Rarity." Twilight praised, she then looked to the rest of her battle scarred friends. "Take a breather girls, there's no way even a Dark Sonic can break Rarity's Web." Twilight then put her gaze back on Dark Sonic, and a frown which mimicked how she felt about this situation was born on her muzzle. Dark Sonic kept his sightless gaze on the Purple Princess.

"Sonic, I know that you're in there, and I want to believe that you can hear me-" Twilight started to say.

" **You're wasting your breath. His time has ended; he will never exist outside of me now as he did to me. I will rein and destroy everything, starting with your little band of misfits here."** Dark Sonic said coolly.

"Wha yah call us pardner!?" Applejack asked challengingly, "If you were smart you'd best shut your trap impersonating Sonic like this! I've the right mind ta buck you one righ now!"

" **Is that all you can do- wow, you're just as useless as I thought… then again me and Sonic do share the same mind…"** Dark sneered at the country pony with mischief in his face.

Applejack felt insulted and her eyes flashed with emotion for a second, "Are you impyin' that Sonic thinks that way too?"

" **Wow. She can also put two and two together; guess you're more than just a country bumpkin after all."** Dark taunted back. Dark Sonic seemed awfully calm inside that trap, but unbeknownst to the ponies, he was doing so on purpose.

/-/ The mind feels cold /-/

Within Sonic's mind all was quiet. He stopped trying to fight against Dark Sonic to prevent himself from losing anymore grip on his soul while his evil doppelgänger was running the show. Sonic, through Dark Sonic's eyes, looked admiring at his friends, truly proud that they can hold one over the very embodiment of evil and negative chaotic energy. He lauded his colorful companions and applauded their keen minds. He missed them terribly, and he couldn't wait for an opportunity to break free of this psychological prison that he was in.

Sonic adoringly thought good things about his friends, and he wished that he would be able to smile physically to show his friends that he was still there, rooting for them the whole while. Sonic began to feel something odd well up in his body. It felt like Dark Sonic was mustering an intensive power.

Sonic face then fell with fear. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW DARK!" Sonic shouted to the top of his lungs, but of course all was unheeded. Sonic could feel the power rising drastically in Dark.

/-/-/

Applejack was infuriated, but at the same time feeling betrayed; coaxed on by Dark Sonic's faux implications that Sonic thought as equal to Dark. _Sonic wouldn't think of me as useless! I mean, we are best friends aren't we?_ Applejack face fell with sadness and betrayal floating amiss the scars and ruffled fur. _He wouldn't think of me useless… right?_ Applejack reminisced to all the beautiful times that Sonic and her spent together on the farm. She fondly recollected the memories of them racing, contesting, working, and lounging around in the shade of apple trees. All of that couldn't have been a lie, a ruse, a damn opportunity to hurt her like this, right?

"Don't believe a word that evil thing says, Applejack!" Twilight remarked, "He's just trying to get into our heads."

" **You just have all the answers do you?"**

Twilight blinked. "What do you mean-"

" **Your precious friend should judge whether I am telling the truth or not on her own. Sonic is not a saint; you should hear the things he thinks about each and one of you; and you insolent bugs still regard him to be one of your friends."** He then put his eyes back on Applejack. **"Sonic is too nice for his own good; he is the biggest liar upon this very planet. Think about it, he even kept me a secret from each and one of you. Surely a true friend would share with you the demons of his past."**

Twilight instantly debunked his words and spoke quickly. "We trust Sonic. He would have told us when he got ready to. Matter of fact, a friend needs not to tell their whole life story to be someone's friend. We love Sonic and we trust him wholly. There is nothing that you can say that will deter what we have for him." Twilight spoke directly and boldly. Her friends nodded in agreement.

" **He obviously doesn't trust any of you enough. Hiding something as perilously paramount as me is not something friends to. Wouldn't you want your neighbor to tell you that he or she used to be a committed sexual offender? Wouldn't you want someone close to you to tell you if they have committed a murder? As for my friend, Sonic, he has committed plenty of those too."**

Twilight looked at Dark Sonic in disbelief, but before she could say anything Rainbow Dash stomped up to Dark Sonic and thrust her hoof to his chest and got in real close.

"SHUT YOUR **FUCKING** MOUTH!"

Each of Rainbow Dash's friends stared in utter shock at Rainbow Dash, their mouths dropping to the forest floor in disbelief at her outburst. Even within Dark, Sonic stared wide-eyed at the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash breathed heavily in anger, her nostrils flaring, her eyes tethered to the blank eyes Dark Sonic had. Her stare seemed to compete with Dark Sonic's for sternness. The fury that crashed and breached in Rainbow Dash's mind couldn't compete with a whole horde of bulls now.

"JUST SHUT UP! I CANNOT STAND YOU TALKING ALL THIS SLANDER AND LIES WHILE WEARING SONIC'S FACE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT SONIC ANY LONGER!" Rainbow Dash screamed in his face. "SAY SOMETHING ELSE! GO AHEAD! I FUCKING DARE YOU! I WILL BUCK MY WAY INTO YOUR MIND AND SNATCH SONIC OUT MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!" Her fury fumed and bubbled and churned around her as she released her frustration and woe upon the evil hedgehog. Her eyes were still dead set on his. In a much tamer tone she added, "Sonic I know that you're in there. Do not give up, do not let this crap imitation of you talk trash about you, or about us; about your friends." Her voice lessened a bit more, but this time she directed her next words directly to Sonic within. "Beat his ass Sonic, take control! I know that you can do it!"

Dark Sonic initiated a low growl of absolute anger, the hatred within him boiling and it seemed as though he was about to blow. "Sonic I know you, you will never let a second rate villain harm innocent people as he claim he will do. I know you won't allow anyone to throw dirt on your name, especially not this piece of trash here!" Rainbow Dash thrust her hoof at Dark Sonic's chest again. "Get out Sonic. Get your ass out so I can race you again. Get out so we can go have fun again. Just get out. I'm tired of looking at this Goth, punk ass, and degenerate hedgehog."

Rainbow Dash then put her attention back on Dark Sonic, referring to him, "You make me sick… how dare you imitate someone that you can't even compare to. You're as worthless as the excrement of a dog. You weak shadow-" Rainbow Dash took a breather. "Once Sonic gets free, that's all you'll ever be, a shadow of a bad day." Rainbow Dash spat on the ground in front of Dark Sonic and walked away, ignoring his growls of utter ferocity.

The girls huddled around their feisty, cyan friend praising her for her well put words.

"Well put Rainbow Dash." Applejack remarked, tipping her hat to her.

"Yeah, you rock, woo-hoo." Cheered Fluttershy and beside her even Pinkie Pie started to smile some, first time she smiled since they've been chained up.

Rarity and Twilight nuzzled their courageous friend and cheered along with the rest of their gang. They all looked at Dark Sonic and began chanting Sonic's name. Smiles upon their faces despite the pain they felt. They felt rejuvenated by Rainbow Dash's clear confidence and bold words. She talked as though she knew the Blue Hero would get out for sure, and it helped the rest of them have more faith in their speedy friend.

/-/ The mind grows stronger by thy words of good. /-/

In Sonic's mind he smiled in joy and happiness at his friends support and especially for Rainbow Dash and Twilight's words. He then put on his usual smirk and folded his arms.

"You hear that Dark? Looks like I have no choice but to take over now. I have some pretty amazing friends to go back to." Sonic said with a smile, but his smile quickly disappeared when he felt the power levels within Dark spike.

" **Too bad there won't be anything tangible of them left for you to go back to."**

/-/

The concealed, rising energy Dark Sonic had been gathering for the past five minutes finally begun to pool out, breaking the concealment. Dark Sonic was just about to show the Mane-Six just how deadly things were going to get.

The Mane-Six halted their small moment of positivity and stared in horror as the wire web started to pop. The high tension strands began scoring the trees around with long whip like scars while others simply fell to the ground due to the tension just fading away. The magical webs then disappeared into smithereens and floated away as dust around Dark Sonic.

His eyes glazed with unnatural power. His body poised to strike. His demeanor foreboding death. His hands craving lifeless bodies in its grasp.

Dark Sonic grinned a smile of sadistic intent and tightened a glove.

" **Fall."**

With a pulse of energy so cataclysmic that all that was around him in vicinity of his body fell; the trees even kneeled to the powerful being that is Dark Sonic, their trunks splitting and bending towards him. The ponies fell to the ground hard, flattening against the forest floor. Rainbow Dash immediately tried to pick herself off the ground, but to no avail as the sheer, raw force of this power squashed everything within the area.

Overhead birds fell from the sky like stones. The very air that they breathed got sucked to the forest floor. Everything succumbed to the chaotic gravity of Dark Sonic's power. The Mane-Six struggled and squirmed as they tried their best to resist the power.

"W- What is this power?" Twilight ushered out before feeling the sick. The princess eye's rolled back for a split second as she heaved a heaping pile of vomit on the floor. She felt the corrupted energy move from her guts to her mind, and soon it began to affect her magic. "Whaa! No!" The princess panicked briefly as she recollected the feelings that befalls her when negativity impinges on her magic. Twilight then felt the power starting to absorb in her horn, and the negative power within her magical mastery ruled out the good.

Her eyes flashed with a green hue, and from them a purple haze of excess magic flared from the sides of her eyes, mimicking the motion of flames. She has suppressed this type of magic for the longest for it brought upon no benevolence. Powerful, yes, in many cases too powerful, but this time perhaps she can use this to her advantage. Because unlike Sonic, this power is something she can choose to use, but it is true that it can be switched on involuntarily if negative energy saturates the area around her.

Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes as he could feel something fighting against his force. He stared down at Twilight in anger and she stared back, her eyes blazing with a negative power. Without warning the purple alicorn darted at Dark Sonic, pushing back his force and thus freeing her friends, and then slamming into the dark hedgehog with a harsh force.

Dark Sonic aimed an angry punch at her face, but she teleported behind him and launched an incendiary attack to light him ablaze, and ablaze he did go. But Dark Sonic had a few tricks up his sleeve. The fiery attack started to turn from a shade of gold and red flames to a dark purple blaze. The dark fire swirled around the hedgehog before shooting back at Twilight with rapid fire.

Twilight spread her wings and launched into the air, avoiding the fire. Just as she thought she was in the free the fire snaked upwards to chase her back down. It chased after her relentlessly, matter of fact it reached her almost immediately as she could fly, and then it burned the back of her hooves and some of her tail. Feeling the intense fire sear her legs she flashed her eyes at them and the fire dissipated entirely. She then swerved in the air to get Dark Sonic back in her sights until she felt a back breaking force slam down on her body, sending her to the dirt headlong.

Fluttershy, who was nearest at the time, darted to her friend's rescue to catch her before she fell on her neck. Not to let them get away, Dark Sonic teleported to the timid pegasus and swung his foot at an alarming rate aimed to her neck, but surprisingly the graceful pegasus dodged it with a simple barrel roll.

"Getting rusty, eh Dark? Those ponies aren't the ones to be messing with!" Sonic said to Dark with a smirk on his face.

Dark Sonic said nothing back to him and continued to fight, sending a scattered shot of chaos spears at the alicorn. In Fluttershy's arms, Twilight's eyes flashed once more and she erected a strong barrier protecting the two from the devastating spears, but the concussive force still knocked them out of the sky.

Responding to that attack Rainbow Dash soared in from the sky with a dive bomb kick straight at Dark's head to only have it blocked. Dark Sonic then grabbed her leg and forced her to the ground hard. Dark then shot a blast at her with struck her dead in the chest. But surprisingly, the pegasus didn't feel an antagonizing pain as she thought she would, the attack felt almost suppressed.

Dark Sonic's eyes widened for a split second in surprise.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to stop attacking my friends now." Sonic said cheekily.

" **That was your doing, wasn't it rodent?"**

"Guilty as charged. I told you I have friends to go back to, I will not stand by idly while you have a hissy fit!" Sonic declared angrily.

Rainbow took her chance and got back to her feet and took off to the skies again. Dark Sonic sneered and growled in anger and readied to launch after her, but as he stepped forward his foot became ensnared in the same wire web trap as before.

Rarity scowled at the Dark Sonic. "A little stuck are we?" She charged her horn again and from various trees surrounding Dark Sonic very thin wires flew to him ensuring his ensnarement. "I guess some hooligans just won't learn." Rarity put her nose in the air and closed her eyes in disgust.

Dark Sonic growled in utter anger and charged up an eye beam attack at Rarity, but was quickly canceled out thanks to Twilight Sparkle swooping in at the last second and reacting with her own eye glare beam. A loud warping sound came from the two beams as they collided into each other, heat waves sending off in every direction.

Both beams, green and black against dark, fought for control. Dark Sonic's beam was much stronger initially, but soon it began to falter, all thanks to Sonic weakening it. Within Sonic's soul Sonic have been slowly regaining control over Dark Sonic, suppressing his power and canceling out whatever attacks he could. Ever since Rainbow Dash had her rant on how Dark Sonic was merely an imitation, Sonic fought with his friends against this dark monstrosity. He is not going to let Dark Sonic win, not while he draws breath! Dark Sonic was absolutely infuriated with Sonic's interruptions and pushed back on Sonic's hold on the soul.

" **STOP YOUR MEDDLING!"**

Sonic pushed back and worked hard to fully cancel out the beam, and in a couple of seconds it went out like a fire, dimming away. Twilight Sparkle stopped her own beam then moved out the way and covered her ears. Not even a second later a pink blur ran in front of Dark Sonic. She quickly erected a pony sized, pink cannon which shot a powerful explosive blast of stun energy, blinding and slightly deafening Dark Sonic.

" **YOU PESTS! I WILL FLAY YOU WHERE YOU ALL STAND!"**

From the sky came a deafening boom, amongst the stars and the heavens joined a corona of color. The Rainboom has been performed, its presence dissipating all the clouds from the sky, basking the ground below in its loving, warm colors, amplified by the full moon above. From the center of its eternal beauty came a multicolored missile aimed straight for Dark Sonic's body. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth as she propelled herself faster and faster, her eyes watering against the incredible velocity of her descent. This would go on record on being the fastest Sonic Rainboom that she have ever performed. _I will save you, Sonic. I promise I will. For you I will overcome any obstacle- this Dark Sonic will be no different._

Back on the ground, Dark Sonic shook viciously with anger, hatred, and frustration as he was being coming tired of his "prey" being difficult. The anger burned in Dark Sonic's being with so much acrimony that Sonic started to feel nervous and fearful for his friend's wellbeing. It wasn't necessarily power that was welling in him, but simply the true emotion of hatred and anger boiling over. All these negative emotions and surging of malice tugged hard on Sonic's hold onto his spirit, he felt as though he may lose it.

Sonic then heard the explosive sound of the Sonic Rainboom from above and he knew if he could hear it then Dark Sonic must have too.

Dark Sonic growled even louder, his irritation and annoyance of the ponies climaxed as he shook with rage. The Mane-Six minus Rainbow Dash stared at him curiously, but soon all will be over, they have set up this trap and flurry of attacks to position him for Rainbow Dash's Rainboom kick.

Dark Sonic's growl evolved into a thunderous roar and hatred and anger and suddenly with a massive blast of energy he broke free from the wire web and knocking each of the Mane-Six into the air. Rainbow Dash was now only mere meters from Dark, but once she got close enough he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground with tremendous force. Rainbow Dash felt excruciating agony as her head slammed against the hard ground.

" **I HAD ENOUGH!"**

Dark Sonic screamed out in intolerance. He threw his hand into the air-

" **CEASE!"**

Using chaos powers Dark Sonic froze time and with a mighty flick of the wrist everything upon the ground flung upwards into the air. Everything from rocks, boulders, dirt, trees, water, and of course the ponies was lifted into the air. A magnitude of dark, unnatural clouds surrounded the surrounding forest and Dark Sonic resumed time.

Shocked, the ponies found themselves suddenly high above the trees flailing towards the unnatural, evil canopy of dark, rumbling clouds. An unnatural power oozed from the clouds like sap.

" **DESIST!"**

From the clouds came a rapid plethora of massively dense, powerful bolts of dark power, and without a single warning, the bolts rapidly struck each of the Mane-Six's bodies multiple times before they fell back to the ground. Their screams filled the air around them, almost knocking the lot of them out.

To the ground they fell, striking the tree limbs and branches as they did, and once they hit the cold, unforgiving ground the very earth exploded with the force of a chaos blast tenfold! Their bodies flung around like rag dolls due to the extremeness of the chaos blasts. Their fur tinged and singed, possible bones broken and fractured… they were a mess. Their bodies hit the ground to stay; none of their bodies moved after that.

" **DIE."**

…

…

…

…

…

…

All was quiet.

The earth around them whispered their mourning by the soft, ambient crackling of trees breaking and the racing of the wind through the trees.

Rainbow Dash felt numb all over her body, she couldn't feel her legs, nor could she feel the rest of her body parts. One thought came to her: _Did I die?_ _No, I can't- I can't die! No, I have to help save Sonic!_ Then a wave of misery washed over her, chilling her to the bone, and then she grew forlorn. _I failed him… I wasn't strong enough to help him… Oh Sonic, I'm so freaking sorry! That dingy imitation won- what- what will the world do now? Who will stop his torment?_

A choking blackness started to engulf her being again, swallowing her whole and within a few seconds her conscious fell again.

/-/-/

Twilight awoken with a jolt staring at a Sonic shaped figure off in the distance of a bright, calm world making her heart leap with joy as she recognized who that was, the young alicorn princess dashed towards him, his features excited her. Sonic turned to greet her with his usual charming smile. "Sonic! Oh my gosh, Sonic, I'm so glad that you're okay!" She embraced the blue hero in a hug so genuine. Sonic chuckled with happiness, and twirled her around as they hugged. "Sonic…" her eyes welled up with emotions, "I thought we lost you- I lost you to that horrid Dark Sonic…"

Sonic said nothing and embraced her tightly.

"Don't give up on me ever again Twilight." Sonic said finally.

Twilight opened her eyes and wanted to look at his face but he kept her embraced with her head over his shoulder. "What do you mean-"

"I saw that look on your face when I was being discorded… you seemed as though you've lost all hope. I just don't want you to repeat that same mistake in the future."

"S- Sonic… I'm so sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize- it's all right Twilight. But I do hope you realize that you have not succeeded yet. I am merely a figment of your surprisingly lustrous imagination." Sonic shot her a dirty look. Twilight merely blushed at his statement and was about to say something but Sonic interrupted. "I do not have much time, please help me Twilight. You will be waking up soon and you will need to help me defeat Dark Sonic. Some _friendship_ should work out just nicely." He smirked then licked Twilight's ear.

"Ooh Sonic…" Twilight murmured out bliss, her wings unfolding and her blush returning to her face.

"I can't help it- I am nothing but a figment of your imagination." Sonic chuckled. "But seriously-"

"Yes, yes, I understand my sweet. I will do everything in my power to help you. I will always do whatever in my power to help you... Sonic I love-"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Ugh, yes I know. It's everywhere in this crazy imagination plane!" Sonic threw his arms out indicating how vast her imagination is.

Twilight giggled and felt Sonic's embrace fade away. Slowly feeling returned back to her: the cold, musky ground, the feeling of wind in her fur, the stillness of sound echoing in her ears… She was back. _Sonic I promise to make everything all better!_

/-/

Within Sonic's mind Sonic was going absolutely batshit. Sonic fought back against Dark Sonic's hold on his soul furiously, but Dark Sonic wouldn't bulge. Dark Sonic then flew to the heavens and swirled his hand around in a vortex fashion causing the moisture in the air to build up a massive swirling cloud. The cloud grew dark as corrupted power manifested within the cloud, it grew so large and wide that it blocked out the stars for miles around. Thunder grew verbose within the cloud as huge flashes of lightning crackled and permeated the dense cloud.

Sonic screamed at his Dark counterpart for him to stop, but of course it went ignored. Sonic, now desperate, fought back for his soul fruitlessly. Sonic felt the immense power surging within the cloud and it scared Sonic's mind for this could be instantaneous death. This attack drew in more power than a hurricane combined in negative energy in one attack. The massive cloud started to open up slowly, a deep, dark vortex within.

"YOU MONSTER! HAVE YOU PUNISHED THEM LONG ENOUGH? WHY GO TO SUCH EXTREMES WITH THIS FOOLERY!?" Sonic shouted at him angrily as Dark Sonic poured in more of his corrupt power into the ludicrous attack.

" **You all are but insects in this world, all of these habitants are mere insects, and I shall crush them all with my foot if I shall see fit. This is your friend's ultimatum. This is the start of a new age. I will be the forefront of this change. And lucky you, Sonic, you will have a front seat to this all."**

/-/

Twilight slowly picked her head up from the cold earth and then slowly she attempted to raise her body off the ground, her legs proving to be functional at least, but rather clumsy from the attack earlier. Laboriously she picked the rest of herself off the ground and got a good look around. Trees littered the ground in every angle, leaves and dust floated around the air making her cough a few times. _All of this destruction. If we don't defeat him it will only get worse. Just imagine what he'll do to the ponies of Ponyville, Canterlot, Crystal Empire, Manehattan even! We cannot let him win, no matter what._ Twilight's scouring eyes then spotted a pink pelted pony staring up at the sky with her mouth agape.

Twilight followed her friend's gaze to see a massive swirling cloud that rumbled ominously. The vortex cloud started to slowly open up, and an even darker expanse shown itself as it did. The vortex of dark, black clouds blocked out every lumen of light from the sky. The darkness in the epicenter of the vortex seemed to roar as if a monster resided within.

"What in Tartarus is that!?" Twilight exclaimed in terrified awe. Pinkie Pie, upon hearing her friend, noticed her and trotted over to her. Twilight looked at her friend and saw that she was smiling. "What are you smiling about Pinkie?" she asked her friend bemused.

Pinkie Pie looked to her then back around herself noticing her friends starting to wake back up. She blushed at the real reason why she was smiling, and since she was too embarrassed to tell Twilight the real reason, so she just shook her head at her friend. "Just trying to lighten the mood is all."

/

The real reason why she was smiling was because before she awoken Sonic came to her, and told her to smile. " _Smile Pinkie Pie, it looks good on you."_ Sonic had said.

" _But look at me, I look terrible. My mane that you loved to play in, my face, my fur… how could I ever look beautiful to you now?"_ Pinkie Pie had said in utter distraught. In her dream she began to cry, and thus rain fell from the heavens.

Sonic walked over to his pink friend and pulled her into a loving embrace. He pulled her head in close to his chest and held her with a smile on his face. He then pulled his hand up and inspected Pinkie Pie's mane; it has been cut. He did remember that it was Discord that cut it in the first place. But Sonic didn't care that it was cut, _"You still look as a beautiful rose to me, Pinkie Pie."_

Pinkie Pie continued to cry, she pondered about just how he could think that she was beautiful. She then looked up to Sonic's face and saw the most endearing face that she think that he had ever wore when looking at her. He then pulled her crying face towards him and planted his lips on her forehead. She tried to suppress her smile, but she just couldn't as she felt the Blue Hero's lips come into contact with her head. The rain had stopped and turned into small bubbles of flower scented fun.

" _Now who's the cutie patootie?"_ Sonic said as he put his hands on his hips.

Pinkie Pie blushed and purposely ignored his teasing. She turned her head and tried to suppress her giggling.

" _What's that? You can't hear me?"_ Sonic inched closer to her, his smirk plastered to his face. " _I said, who's the cutie patootie?"_

" _I am…"_ Pinkie said softly.

Sonic now had gently bowled Pinkie Pie onto her back and he held himself suspended over her. _"What's that now?"_ He giggled as he inched his face closer to her own.

" _Meeeee…"_ Pinkie Pie said a tiny bit louder, but she didn't say it loud enough so that Sonic would keep playing. Her heart now swelling with happiness.

Sonic giggled then put his lips into Pinkie Pie's ear. _"I said, who's the cutie patootie, nom nom nom nom nom nom! Booga booga booga boo!"_ Sonic played in her ear and nibbled it while giving his pink friend a flurry of tickles on her belly.

Pinkie Pie laughed and laughed until she couldn't stop snorting and it became hard to stop rolling around. _"I saaaaid meeeeeeeeee! hehehehehehe stop Soniiiiiccc! Hahaha!"_ She snorted and couldn't stop laughing.

Sonic then got off of her with a big smile on his face. _"That's what I thought you said."_ Pinkie Pie then pounced in Sonic's arms and nuzzled his face and planting multiple kisses on his cheek.

" _You're the best Sonic!"_ Pinkamena yelled blithely, her shorter hair now puffed out in curls.

" _That's my girl. Now wake up now, let's beat this Meany-bo-beany now."_ Sonic said with a confident smirk on his face.

" _Right!"_

 _[End of Pinkie Pie's memory]_

"I know this situation looks bleak, but that doesn't mean I have to mope around. I'm keeping this smile to show Sonic just how much he means to me when we free him. He sure will need it I bet."

Twilight smiled back, nodding at her words. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash joined Pinkie Pie and Twilight and stared up at the vortex together.

"Wow, that's one huge attack." Rainbow Dash commented.

"No doubt that thing is powerful enough to wipe out this whole forest, Ponyville even." Twilight murmured.

"Mr. Dark meanie-pants is gonna get it!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, returning to her normal self.

"So how're we supposed to stop that thing?" Applejack asked, her mind trying to wrap around the herculean size of the storm.

"I'll tell you how we fight it! We will charge up there lickety split and smack Dark Sonic around some!" Rainbow Dash declared as she flexed her wings.

"Or we could just, you know… not…" Fluttershy peeped out timidly.

"So running is definitely out of the question then?" Rarity breathed out, her neck craned all the way up to look at the massive void getting wider.

Twilight thought of possible ways to defeat Dark Sonic, or at least deter and equalize the output of the imminent attack. But with every scenario she thought up it only ended in someone dying or the attack killing hundreds of thousands of ponies. _What to do… how do you defeat someone who seemingly can't be defeated. How do I stop a tyrant infused with pure negativity and evil? Just… How!? Sonic… what would you do?_ The Princess of Magic begun to think about the Blue Hero and tried to figure out how he would defeat such a beast.

" _Some Friendship should work…"_

The words of Sonic echoed in her mind from her dream. And finally she had her answer.

The elements!

Twilight beamed with joy. _Thank you Sonic._ She prayed thanks to the benevolence of the Blue Blur, and once done she faced her good friends. "The elements should work! And just maybe it can also undo Discord's discording magic on him!"

Her country articulated friend looked at her bemusedly. "But Twilight, the elements are in the tree nah. How in the hay can we get them in time?" Applejack asked with scrutiny. "We are at least five or so miles from it if 'am righ." She looked around the destroyed area of forest around themselves.

"Because we _are_ the elements!" Twilight exclaimed happily. She wanted to knock herself on the head for not thinking about it sooner. Twilight digressed from stating that Sonic came to her in her dream to tell her that.

"Focus within yourselves girls, the elements are within us. We are the harbors of those crucial elements of Friendship: Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and finally Magic." Twilight said gathering her friends in a circle. "We are the elements" she reiterated. They all held each other's hooves and focused. "We are one." She lifted her head, closed her eyes and procured a spell. After a few seconds of gathering energy within herself, she reopened her eyes and white it glowed.

Magic tendrils of peace, friendship, love, and prosperity wisped around the friends as they focused upon their elements. The power of friendship enveloped the six friends. The benevolent magic filled their souls with its positive vibes and good will. Their magic overflowed, its grace exuding from their bodies and pooling around their immediate vicinity. Their hair lifted from the down pull of gravity and brandished around calmly as though they were submerged in water.

"For Sonic." Twilight murmured to herself and the rest repeated.

"For Sonic."

/-/-/

The massive opening in the sky ceased growing and now the void was focused, all its destructive power directed where the mares stood. The vortex continued to spin only faster now as it prepared to fire. Sonic watched desperately through the eyes of Dark Sonic to the forest floor, hoping to not see his beloved friends, hopefully they got away, hopefully they were a long ways gone.

The air grew silent except for the quieting rumbling of the vortex above Dark Sonic.

" **Do you hear that?"** Dark Sonic said with a smirk. **"The quiet before the storm."**

"You bastard." Sonic spat at Dark Sonic, the grip on his soul feeling ever so feeble. "You don't need to do this, all of this is for nothing! They're clearly gone!" Sonic shouted with uncertainty "How can you be so content to just destroy!"

" **What a naïve question, perhaps you will like to ask why the bear shits in the woods next?"**

Dark Sonic prepared his hand, focusing on the six ponies that was clearly there. From so high up the color equine below looked as though they were praying. Dark Sonic smirked at this. " **Fitting."** He then reared his hand back, and then thrust his hand towards the ponies.

" **Judgment."**

A deep growling sound came from the vortex and from it came a tremendous, otherworldly beam of hatred, malice, destruction and famine. The beam had an incomprehensive type of power that seemed to consume the very air around it. The beam was so dark that it looked almost surreal. Sonic stared in utter disbelief. In his own bodily prison he silently mourned for his friends, knowing that an attack that destructive would destroy countless of lives.

Just then from the blackness below, a mighty glow of good blazed brightly in the sky. From it came a beam of multicolor, filled and overflowing with friendship, love, kindness, and goodwill. The beam headed straight for the overwhelming ray of darkness.

" **Fools."**

Dark Sonic said when the beam of hatred slammed into their beam of friendship, and the multicolored beam was instantly devoured. Sonic watched in horror, their last chance being consumed by the darkness. The disastrous beam of death screamed out the vortex and kept its power pushing down against where the rainbow beam used to be.

The Mane-Six was not deterred. With a great muster of energy, they focused their magic and feelings deeper into the beam of hatred. "With this attack we fight for justice." They all said in unison. "We fight for good." The Dark beam began to falter just a little. "We fight for the innocent." "We fight to protect and relinquish all evil." The beam faltered even more, the multi colored beam shown vibrantly through the dense beam of hatred. "We fight for happiness and love." The beam of friendship pushed back against the beam of darkness, backing it up fast. The passionate beam shot towards the heavens like a rocket speeding up. "We fight for our friends." The beam shot back towards Dark Sonic who hovered there absolutely flabbergasted. "We fight for friendship!"

"We fight for Sonic."

"HARMONIC BLAST!"

The glorious beam of light and prosperity, happiness and virtue, life and love blasted into Dark Sonic, and then through the humongous, evil filled vortex above.

The Harmonic Blast speared right through the beam and the clouds above, but the Harmonic blast didn't stop there. The spectrum of light and love broke up into two part, and like a couple dancing, the two parts of the beam formed a massive helix of goodwill as it continued up into the heavens. The dark clouds broke up and dissipated as the evil was cleansed by the positivity of the beam. The toxic negativity was vanquished and the goodness reigned once more in the sky.

The darkness that is Dark Sonic faltered greatly as soon as the great beam of love smacked through him, but he still fought to regain power. Dark Sonic screamed a demonic shrill of anguish and anger before using a massive chaotic blast to dissipated the harmonic blast around him, freeing himself from the soft, gentle tendrils of goodness.

Dark Sonic heaved in pain and exhaustion from the huge expansive energy he just used. But despite how much pain and how much energy that he lost, he still put on a devilish smirk.

" **Is that all that you got? I am without parity. I am all powerful! You disgusting maggots cannot beat me! I am the truest embodiment of power you slugs will ever witness!"**

" **I**

 **CANNOT**

 **DIE!"**

"True…" Rang out a voice of justice, the Mane-Six's eyes glittered in utter joy. Their hearts leapt with great happiness once they realized who voice that echoed from Dark Sonic's body is. "But I can seal you away for eternity to never harm another soul ever again." Sonic courageously stated.

" **NO! YOU BLUE RAT, STOP YOUR MEDDLING!"**

"Too late, you're going back where you belong, my memories." Sonic declared.

" **I will never be a memo-"** Dark Sonic spat back to Sonic.

"Be gone!"

Dark Sonic's somber fur started to lighten as Sonic increased his power over his body and began pulling Dark Sonic back. Dark Sonic let out a flurry of destructive attacks from his eyes as he fought to stay in control. Dark Sonic writhed in the air as he desperately fought against going back where he came from. Dark Sonic clutched his head in desperation as Sonic yelled a mighty, triumphant roar as he clawed his way out from the pits of his existence where Dark Sonic had pushed him to. He fought hard, but all was for victory over the destruction that dwelled inside of him.

Sonic's eyes slowly returned to its green color. The light and attitude returned just soon after that, glowing brightly in its goodness. After that Sonic's cobalt blue spines returned to its luscious color over the darkness before. The evil, angry aura that enveloped around Dark Sonic was now gone without vestige around Sonic.

The screaming stopped and Sonic let go of his head, his arms falling limply to his sides as he hovered in midair. Finally it was all over.

Sonic eyes then fell on his friends that were floating about 50 feet from him. He flashed them a smirk and thumbs up. "Everything's a-okay-Oof!" Sonic didn't even see the cyan missile that hit him, but when he looked down he saw Rainbow Dash's crying face, she buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight, her rainbow hair pooling around the two, floating around as though they were in water. The ethereal power that leaked from Rainbow Dash only made everything the more beautiful. Sonic hugged his friend back and pulled her in close.

"Aww, looks like you're pretty happy to see me." Sonic joked. Rainbow Dash only laughed and wiped the tears that kept streaming with her hooves.

"I'm just so so so so happy you're back Sonic. You just don't know how much fighting you hurt."

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, and I promise, you won't have to fight me again." Rainbow Dash felt more tears at his words, his voice felt like velvet swaddled kittens and plush from all the pain and torment they all endured today.

"I believe you… Sonic I-" Rainbow Dash looked into his green eyes, thankful that they returned, but before she could finish her sentence of emotional confession, the rest of her friends jolted over to Sonic and embraced him as well. Sonic chuckled at their affection and blushed nervously, but he pulled them all close anyways.

"I'm so glad you're safe pardner!" Applejack cheered. "I was really missing you Sonic!"

Rarity sighed as she nuzzled her head against his head right behind his left ear. "Finally," Rarity sighed exasperatedly, "No more of that monstrosity." Rarity then sighed again, but this time in peace and bliss. Sonic smiled and reached over to softly stroke her cheek.

"I know that's right." He said sincerely before chuckling again.

Pinkie Pie hugged Sonic from the back as soon as she reached him. She nuzzled her cheek against Sonic's and gave him a big, content smile. "A smile from me to you." She said sweetly before she pulled Sonic's head in close and kissed him on the forehead. Sonic smiled big and laughed.

"I sure did needed that, thank you Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy gave Sonic a brief hug and shyly flew back. Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled Fluttershy back to give her a proper hug. Fluttershy was shocked at first, but soon melted into the hug as she fully enjoyed it like a child would an oversized stuffed teddy bear. After several seconds she was sad to end it because finally it was Twilight's turn for a hug.

Twilight held onto Sonic tightly, tears streaming from her eyes, but she did not cry out loud. She nuzzled Sonic's neck affectionately, and then amorously she looked into Sonic's eyes. "I missed you Sonic, so very much. I'm sorry that I gave up hope earlier when we were all chained up." She apologized somberly. But Sonic didn't mind her act of weakness. Sonic smiled at her and gently wiped away a few tears with his thumb.

"It's alright Twilight… We were all losing hope, even the leader loses sight in battle sometimes, and I know I do, "Sonic chuckled," But for real, it's all right."

Sonic then got serious. His face fell in disappointment of himself and self-resentment. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you too bad, I'm sorry I let Dark Sonic take me over like that." He then faced the rest of the mares. "To all of you, I'm terribly sorry I let something like that happen to you all." Sonic down casted his face and balled his fists tightly.

"I didn't mean for any of you to get tangled in any of this mess." Sonic's eyes glistened with emotion. "From here on out I want to gather the emeralds alone. I cannot risk any of you getting hurt while aiding me to get home."

"Out of the question!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"But Rainbow-" The Blue Hero looked up slowly at the beautiful pegasus.

"No butts! We are all friends, and that means we will not let you go and face danger alone; we will be by your side no matter what. No matter what, we got your back Sonic." Rainbow Dash proclaimed candidly. Sonic stared at her in admiration.

"That's right Sonic; we will always be here for you. No matter what." Twilight chimed in.

The rest of the friends huddled back up around Sonic and enveloped him in a loving group hug. "No matter what." They all said in unison.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" **As will I Sonic… I will be here no matter what."**

/-/-/-/

 **The End**

 **How did you guys like the story. This story is a massive re-edit and rewriting of the original story named "A Dark Discorded Mishap". I rewrote the story so it should make more sense. The grammar is fixed (IF YOU FIND SOME LET ME KNOW). The spelling is fixed. And I made it more romantic. Plus I added about 5 thousand more words.**

 **I hope you did all enjoy. I am currently rewriting Discorded Relapse now. Keep watching and tell your friends!**

Caiahh Killroze.


End file.
